


A Drop-In Visitor

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, just two guys who’ve been sorta flirting since high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Insomniac Flash Thompson finds an injured Spider-Man on his fire escape. Suddenly, he’s not so irritated at his inability to sleep
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	A Drop-In Visitor

Flash sighed as he rolled over in bed, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. It was hard to get used to sleeping in a regular bed after his time in the military. And even when he did go to sleep, there were the nightmares. His newfound instinct to jolt awake at the slightest sound was almost a relief. He was thinking of taking up a hobby to occupy his sleepless nights—anything would be better than his current routine of getting drunk and calling his ex-girlfriends to ask why they broke up with him. Maybe he’d buy a punching bag or take up knitting, but that was a plan for the Flash of another day—the healthier, more sober one. He was still lying in bed—tipsy but not at the call-your-ex phase yet, valiantly trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to drink anymore tonight—when he heard a thwip and subsequent thump. His combat lessons involuntarily played through his mind, but he forced himself to look at the window. As his gaze travelled down, he noticed a very familiar crumpled red and blue figure on his fire escape. Spider-Man gave a wave, and Flash was certain he was wincing under the mask. 

Flash opened the window for Spidey to come in, and ran to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit. When he came back, the first aid kit triumphantly clutched in his hand, Spidey was sprawled out on Flash’s threadbare couch. Flash was pretty sure the darker red patches on his suit were blood. Then, like something out of one of the romance novels Flash definitely didn’t read, Spidey lifted the top part of his suit, exposing some very impressive muscles. Oh, and also a sizable gash on his abdomen, bleeding steadily. 

“Shit,” Flash muttered, and put some alcohol on a cotton swab, applying to the wound gingerly. Spider-Man hissed under his breath at the pain, and Flash bit back the urge to apologize repeatedly. By the time Flash had stitched the cut up, dressed, and bandaged it (at least the military had taught him one useful thing), Spidey was more or less back to normal, and Flash was eternally relieved that he wouldn’t be remembered as the super fan who killed Spider-Man. He never would have lived down Peter’s teasing about that. 

Flash was on an adrenaline high from both the initial fear that Spider-Man would die on his couch, and the subsequent overpowering surge of relief when Spidey was okay. He was also definitely still tipsy, which might explain why he took a long, speculative look at Spider-Man’s muscled chest, and then said, “You know, high school me would have killed to be here right now. I had, like, the biggest crush on you.” 

Spidey leaned in close to Flash and said, “Really?” with the kind of delight usually reserved for receiving a present. 

Flash flushed bright pink, and despite all of the visible signs, he prepared for the inevitable rejection he’d anticipated since high school. 

Instead, Spidey grinned. “Why don’t you give me a call during daylight hours?” he said, scrawling a number on Flash’s hand in marker and preparing to make a super cool exit out the window. 

Peter knew he really should’ve gone home—it was already 4 AM—but he could sense that Flash still had something left to say. 

Flash shuffled nervously, and after much prevarication, said, “You definitely already know by now that this couch is super uncomfortable, but you could sleep with me.”

His blush turned into a blaze as he hastily clarified, “Real sleeping.”

So Spidey stayed, and he and Flash really slept.


End file.
